A Thousand Miles
by trufflesun
Summary: You met Ian when he crashed into you during summer vacation in LA. You soon fall for his kind demeanor and adorable looks, and it feels like love. That is, until something happens, and the two of you part. How much is love worth, and how far must we go to find it? Ianxreader (Ian/you the reader) fanfic
1. The Crash

"Ian," You shout in surprise, "Wh…what are you doing here?"

"I'd go anywhere," He says, "Just to see you."

"I never forgot you," You say.

_3 years ago…_

_Los Angeles, CA – June 1…_

You just got here, your first day vacationing in la, and someone rear ends your car.

"Damn it," You curse.

You turn off your car and get out, ready to chew the other person out. That is, until you see him; blue eyes, brownish hair, you recognize him vaguely.

"I'm so sorry," He says nervously.

You smile at his shyness.

"It's okay, I guess," You say, "It doesn't look TOO bad, I suppose."

You pull out your phone and call 911.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine," You say, "What about you?"

"Fine," He says, "By the way, I'm Ian."

"(y/n)," You say, "Nice to meet you."

The both of you stand in awkward silence until you speak up.

"You look familiar, Ian," You say.

"Ever heard of Smosh," He asks.

"Yeah," You say, "I've seen some of their videos."

That's a lie, you've actually seen most of their videos. Ian scratches his head nervously and fidgets with his phone.

"Are you from around here," He asks.

"No," You say, "Illinois."

You tap your fingers on the dent in your car.

"Yeah, I'll pay for that," Ian says.

The police arrive later and you and Ian explain what happened. Ian gets a ticket, you assume, and then the police leave.

"You should probably see a doctor," Ian worries, "Can you still drive the car?"

"I think so," You say, "The car and I should be okay to drive."

He smirks.

"Good," Ian says, "Umm… do you want to come to the Smosh office? To umm… talk about how I'll pay for this."

"Okay," You say, "Sure."

He takes a small piece of paper and scribbles something on it.

"How's five," He asks.

"Good."

He hands you the paper with an address and time on it.

"Tell the front desk you need to talk to Ian Hecox."

"Got it."

Ian's POV

"There is NO chance," Anthony says.

"Dude, she's…"

"You rammed her with your car," He interrupts.

"Yes, I know. But maybe…"

"You're an idiot."

"Probably," I say.

The phone on my desk rings. I answer it.

"Ian, there's a girl here for you," Kim, the front office lady says, "She says her name is (y/n)."

"Be right there," I say, and hang up the phone.

I go down to the lobby, where (y/n) is waiting.

"Hey Ian," She says.

"Hey, (y/n)," I say, "Glad you could make it. Umm…follow me."

She follows me across the lobby to the hallway.

"Where are we going," She asks.

"The break room," I say.

In the break room, the both of us sit in silence for a moment.

"Umm…" I interrupt.

"Right," She says, "The crash."

"Yeah."

"So I went to the hospital," She says, "They gave me an xray. Nothing was broken."

"That's good," I say, "What about the car?"

"About four hundred or so to fix," She says.

"Look, you don't have to worry. I'll pay for everything, I promise."

She nods, and I catch her staring at me.

"Are you okay," I ask.

She shakes her head then looks at me.

"Yeah," She says, "Just…spacing out."

_**Boy, she's pretty. Ian, you idiot. You think you have a chance with a girl like this?**_

"Um…yeah," I say, "So…"

"Do you want to go for coffee sometime?" She interrupts.

I raise an eyebrow. Is she…asking me on a date?

"Too soon?" She asks, and I realize I've been staring at her for far too long.

"Uhh…no," I say, "Of course I'll go get coffee with you."

"What time?"

I sit and think about it. If she's being bold, I might as well give it a try.

"How's right now?" I ask, "We have a coffee machine. I can make some."

She smiles.

"Sounds great," She says.

_**Holy shit! She said yes!**_ I get up to go get the coffee machine. It's in a cupboard, and I set it on the counter and plug it in.

"Any specific flavor," I ask.

"Regular," She says.

I make the coffee and fill two cups.

"Do you want any sugar," I ask.

"Yeah," She says, "Just a little."

"A little?"

"Three packets."

"Okay," I say, and pour the packets into a cup and stir it, "Creamer?"

"Nah," She says.

I put some sugar in my coffee and bring both cups to our table.

"Thank you," She says, and takes her cup.

"So," I start, "How long have you been in LA?"

"This is my first day on vacation," She says, "I got off the plane this morning."

"Bad luck, huh?" I kid.

"Yeah," She says, "I was going to the beach, but I guess I'll just go tomorrow."

"Well, I could drive you," I say, "If your car is still in the shop."

"Um.. yeah, sure," She says.

I take out my cell phone.

"Here," I say, "Put your number in the contacts. So I can call you."

She hands me her cell phone. I proceed to add my name to contacts.

"Thanks," I say when she hands me my phone, "Call me tommarro when you're ready."

She nods and sips her coffee.

"You don't say much," I say lightly.

"I'm nervous around strangers," She says.

I smile.

"That's okay," I say, "A lot of people don't know this, but I'm kind of shy around people."

"I can tell," She kidded.

"Especially around pretty girls."

She smiles and blushes a little.


	2. The Beach

June 2…

(Y/n)'s POV

I wake up in my hotel room after a particularly stressful night of sleep. First, I get in a car wreck. Next, instead of chewing him out like I'd planned, I go on a date with him. Third, and possibly the worst, I find myself drawn to him in some way.

I pick up my phone and scroll through the contacts until I reach Ian's. I press the call button, the phone rings, and he picks up.

"Hey Ian," I say, "Remember me? The girl you crashed into yesterday?"

"Oh hey," He says, "What's up?"

"Uh, wanna go to the beach," I ask.

"I have to film untill twelve," He says, "But after that, I'm free."

"Okay," I say, "Twelve thirty then?"

"Sure."

"I'll text you the hotel address."

"Okay. Bye."

I hang up. I type the hotels address and text it to him. He texts back: thnx.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, it's about eleven thirty. My swimsuit is under my clothes, and I pack a bag with towels and stuff in it. Ian gets there a little after twelve thirty and I join him in his car.

"Your car looks okay," I joke.

He laughs and begins to drive.

"Are you here by yourself," He asks.

"Kind of," I say, "I have a cousin who lives just outside of LA. We're going to hang out tommarrow."

"That's good," He says.

At the beach, Ian helps me find a spot to sit.

"Want me to stay here with you," He asks.

I look at him to see he is already wearing swim trunks.

"Since you already have a swimsuit," I say, "Sure, why not?"

I take off my shirt and shorts and fold them into a neat pile next to my towel. I notice that he does a double take of my body in the swimsuit. He removes his shirt and I see his torso. He notices me looking and smiles.

"Hey all of us can't be super models, you know," He jokes.

"Oh no, you look…" **_Hot? No, that's weird_****,** "You look good."

"Thanks," He says, "Um…"

He closes his mouth.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," He says.

"You were gonna say something," I say.

He smirks.

"I was going to say that you look good too," He says, "But, I didn't want to offend you."

"It's okay," I say, "And thank you."

"So what do you want to do," He asks.

"Hmm…sand castles?"

"Perfect."

We walk to the sand near the ocean and the both of us grab a lump of wet sand. I pile some dry sand on top of mine along with water. It soon looks like a giant sand mountain.

"Ever made a sand castle?" He asks.

"I've been to the beach," I say, "A few times, when I was little."

"Oh?"

"My parents grew up here," I say, "Well, not here, but in California. A few hours from LA, actually."

"Interesting," He says, "So how long have you been in Illinois?"

"All my life," I say, "My parents moved before I was born. My brother was about five. They moved because it got really expensive."

"Hmm."

He puts another pile of sand on his 'castle'.

"You know what this looks like," He jokes.

"Sand nipples," I joke back.

He laughs loudly, showing his teeth.

"D cups?"

"S cups," I joke.

The both of you burst out in laughter.

"Wanna go for a swim," I ask.

"Heck yeah," He says.

The both of us swim out until the water reaches our shoulders. That's when he splashes me.

"What the hell," I joke.

He shrugs.

"Wasn't me," He says.

I splash him back.

"It's on," He says.

He splashes me back.

"You do realize," I start in a cartoony voice, "This means WAR."

The both of us splash each other until our arms get tired. Then somehow, I end up less than two inches from Ian's face, our lips about to collide, and I welcome it. His lips are salty, and he pulls away almost immediately. I smile and laugh.

"Wow," I say.

"Sorry," He says.

"Don't be," I say.

I put my hand on the back of his head and pull him back toward me. This time, I put effort into the kiss, and when I pull back, Ian looks totally dazed.

"You're good at this," He says.

Ian's POV

I watch as (y/n) begins to cry.

"What's wrong, (y/n)," I ask.

She sighs.

"My boyfriend dumped me," She says, "A few weeks ago. That's why I'm really here. I needed to get away from him."

This worries me.

"Is he dangerous," I ask.

"No," She says, "It was the memories. We were together for almost a year."

I reach my arms out to hug her, and she accepts my hug.

"Thank you Ian," She says.

"Anytime," I say, smiling.

She holds my hand under the water.

"What does this mean, Ian," She asks.

"I don't know," I say honestly.

"Guess we'll have to find out."

I wrap my arms around her body and we kiss once again.


	3. Just Friends

June 12…

(Y/n)'s POV

Ian was about to film a Game Bang episode and decided to invite me to the office. However, when I get to the office, I am greeted by Lasercorn, AKA David.

"Who are you," He asks.

"(y/n)," I say, "Ian's friend."

"Right. Friend," He says friend with air quotes.

I glare jokingly at him.

"Okay then," He says, "Come on I guess. Might as well get Ian."

I follow him to the Game Bang room, where Ian is helping set up.

"Hey Ian," David says, "There's a girl here for you."

Ian brightens up when he sees me.

"Hey (y/n)," He says.

"Hi Ian," I say.

He hugs me and whispers in my ear.

"Missed you," He whispers.

David smirks.

"I'll just leave you two alone," David jokes.

"Smartass," Ian jokes.

David walks into the Game Bang room and fidgets with his phone. When no one is looking, Ian kisses me.

"I missed you too," I whisper, even though we saw each other two days ago.

"Do you want to watch?"

"Huh?"

"The show," He says, "You can be behind the camera."

"Okay," I say.

I sit out of view of the camera(behind it), as the six – Ian, Anthony, Mari, Sohinki, Joven, and Lasercorn- come into the room to play.

"Who's that girl," Anthony asks.

"Oh, that's Ian's 'friend'," David says.

"She has a name, jerk," Ian defends.

"What's your name," Anthony asks.

"(Y/n)," I say.

"Are you the girl Ian ran into," He asks.

I giggle nervously.

"Yeah," I say.

"You ran into her and you're dating," Joven says.

"We're not dating," Ian says, looking slightly disappointed, "We're just friends."

They proceed to play their game, a singing game, of course. I laugh as Ian sings a Nickleback song, and give him a thumbs up when he's done. It takes almost an hour to finish the songs. The punishment is a duet, Joven and Sohinki.

"Was that enjoyable," Ian asks me as the two of us get into his car.

I laugh. I know about the Smosh ships, and they're quite interesting.

"You may have a new ship," I joke.

"Oh shit," He jokes back.

"Jovinki," I say.

He laughs, which makes me laugh too.

He drives me to my cousin's house, who isn't home, and walks me to the door. I invite him in the house. We sit on the couch.

"Can we talk," I ask.

"About what?"

"What you said earlier," I say, "About us being friends. You looked disappointed."

"Yeah?"

"Ian, do you want to be…more than friends?"

He sighs heavily.

"I like you," He says, "You're pretty, you're nice…"

"Your point?"

"Yes," He admits, "I do want to be more than friends. I was just afraid to ask you. You know, because of the crash and how torn up you were about your ex."

I shake my head.

"It's damn time I get over him," I say.

I cannot control the tears when they come.

"Hey, if you're not over him, that's okay…"

"I lied to you," I say.

"Lied?"

"I didn't break up with him," I say, trying to hold back the tears, "He..he.."

"What happened," Ian asks.

"Car wreck," I say, "Last January. The road was slippery, he was driving fast with his friends, and…"

Ian looks at me, wide-eyed, and holds me as I sob heavily.

"I'm sorry," He says, "I had no idea. And…and I kissed you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say, "Like I said, I have to get over him. I would wish the same for him if the situation was reversed."

"If you don't want to be my girlfriend, you don't have to," He says.

I take his hand and hold it.

"You're a nice guy," I say, "I want to give you a chance. Please."

He nods.

"Okay," He says.

He kisses me and leans me back on the couch. At this point, I know what he intends, and I welcome it. I wrap my arms around his stomach and pull off his shirt as he begins removing my clothes, kissing me at the same time.

"Be nice," I say, "I'm new at this."

"Can do," He says.


	4. Blindfold

June 13…

Ian's POV

"So you guys ARE dating," Anthony says.

"Yeah but…"

"Since when," He asks.

"Yesterday," I say.

"What happened?"

"We hung out at her cousin's house," I say, which is technically true.

"You slept with her, didn't you?"

"Maybe…"I say, "Shut up."

He nods.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Damn," He jokes, "I was totally about to tweet that."

I roll my eyes.

"Smartass," I say.

"You really like this girl, huh?"

"Yeah," I say.

(Y/n)'s POV

"Come on Dylan," I say to my cousin, "Give me a break."

"Why haven't I met him yet," Dylan asks.

"Do you want to," I ask.

"Of course," He says.

I get my phone and call Ian's number.

"Hello?"

"Ian?" I ask.

"No, this is Anthony. Ian's in the bathroom."

Soon, Ian answers the phone.

"Ian?"

"Yeah."

"Can you come over," I ask, "My cousin wants to meet you."

"Uh…sure," He says, "Just give me about a half hour."

"Okay."

Ian's POV

I eventually get to (y/n)'s cousin's house. She tells me his name is Dylan, and I see he has spikey orange hair.

June 15…

"Ian, I'm supposed to go home tommarrow," (Y/n) says.

I grab her hands.

"I don't want you to go," I say.

"I don't want to go either," She says.

"You can stay with me," I say, "The whole summer."

"I don't know if Dylan would go for it," She says.

I put my arms around her and hold her closely.

It isn't until after I get back to Sacremento that someone knocks at my door. It's her. It's late at night, and I let her in, helping her with suitcases and things she brought.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask.

"Okay," She says.

(Y/n)'s POV

"What kind," He asks.

"Pick something," I say.

"Romance?"

"No."

"Comedy?"

"Nah."

"Horror?"

"Yeah!"

He searches through a selection of horror movies until I point to one.

"What's that?"

"Dunno," He says, "Never seen it."

So we pick that one. It turns out to be a movie full of jump scares. Ian holds me when I first jump. He screams about halfway through the movie, and I pet his head.

"I don't like scary movies," He says.

"Me either," I say, even though I kind of do, "We don't HAVE to finish the movie."

"Yeah, okay," He says, and turns off the tv.

"What now," I ask.

"Want to go to my room," He asks.

"Seriously?"

"Fine," He says, "We'll just stay in here."

He brings a large blanket into the room and covers the both of us with it. He puts his arm around me and kisses my cheek. I wrap my arms around him and begin to fall asleep. I wake up in Ian's bed. He is laying beside me, snoring. I realize that I have stolen the cover from him while I was sleeping. I readjust the blanket so it is covering the both of us, then I go back to sleep.

June 16…

The first thing I think when I wake up is: bacon. Then I smell it, maybe eggs too. I go to the kitchen, where Ian is cooking some breakfast. I smile at him.

"Bacon?" He offers.

"Yeah," I say.

He serves the both of us some bacon and eggs.

"What do you want to do today," He asks.

"I dunno," I say.

He gazes at me, smirking.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"You've got some nice bedhead," He jokes.

I brush down my hair, which is sticking to one side, with my hands. I then glare jokingly at him as he puts our dishes in the sink.

"I have to go get dressed," I say.

"Wait," He says.

"What?"

"Come here," He says, smirking.

I walk over to him. He puts his left hand behind my back, while putting his other hand behind my head.

"What are you doing," I ask.

He leans my body against the table.

"Ian, what the…"

He kisses me on the lips. I grab his hair and put my arm around his back. He moans and pulls back.

"What was that for," I ask.

"For the hell of it," He says.

I roll my eyes as he helps me up. He backs away from me. I go to Ian's room to get dressed. When I come back, Ian is washing the dishes. He turns and faces me.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," He says.

"No, you didn't scare me," I say.

"It's just that…some girls say I'm not exciting or spontaneous enough," He says.

I look at his face to see the pain in his eyes.

"Did someone…break up with you because of that?"

"It's happened more than once," He says, "A while ago…well, it was mutual, but it was my fault."

I go over and hug him.

"Be yourself, Ian," I say, "It's okay. I like you for you."

June 25…

I wait in the break room while Ian and Anthony film a gametime together. Jovenshire and Lasercorn(David), sit in the room with me.

"Ian told us to keep you company," David says.

"Yep," Joven agrees.

"He sent you guys," I joke.

Jovenshire's POV

"I've seen some of your videos David," (Y/n) says.

"Yeah?"

"I like riot shield man," She says.

"That was one of my favorites," David says.

I look at her.

"I feel appreciated," I joke.

"No one likes you, Joven," David says jokingly.

I make a fake sad face.

"Aww," (y/n) says, "I like you, Joven."

"Sure you do."

**_Okay, so I'm flirting with her. I know it's wrong, she's Ian's girl, but I like her._**

"Really," She says.

"Take a compliment, dumbass," David jokes.

I laugh, and so do they. I wonder vaguly what David thinks about (y/n). The two of them bond over riot shield man and shooting things in the balls.

Eventually, David leaves, and I'm stuck with (y/n).

"You don't talk much," She says.

"I only PRETEND to be confident," I say, "I'm actually pretty shy."

"Okay Joven, you can stop flirting with (y/n) now," I hear Ian say.

I begin to think he's mad, then I look to see he's smiling.

"I was NOT flirting," I say.

(Y/n) goes to Ian, who puts his arm around her protectively. I feel a twinge of jealousy. **_Dammit Ian! Why'd you have to get her first?!_**

"See you Joven," She says.

"Bye (Y/n)," I say, "Bye Ian."

(Y/n)'s POV

Ian and I walk out of the room together and are met by Anthony.

"Ian," Anthony asks.

"Yeah," Ian asks.

"Wanna hang out later?"

"Uhh…" Ian starts, then looks at me.

"Sure," I say.

"Okay," Ian says.

"Drinks with Lasercorn then," Anthony says, "Tonight."

"Great."

Anthony walks away, and I go with Ian to his car.

"You look tired," I observe.

"A little," He says.

"Want me to drive?"

"That'd be great," He says.

"All right, then," I say, "Get in and take a nap."

He kisses my nose, then hands me the keys. I get in first and start the engine.

"Buckle up, stupid," I joke.

"Oh," He says.

He buckles up, then rests his head on his hand. I leave the parking lot and go onto the highway. I kiss my hand and press it against his cheek. He smiles, his eyes closed.

"I love you, Ian," I say.

**_Did I just say that?_**

Ian's POV

_11:00 p.m…_

**_I love you, Ian? I know she said that, I wasn't just dreaming, was I? _**

"Dude," Anthony interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," I say.

"How'd you get your wife to agree to this?" Anthony asks David.

"She's out of town," David says, "Also, I have good news."

"What's that," I ask.

"She's…we're having a baby," David says.

"Congratulations, man," Anthony says.

"Yeah," I agree, "You'll have a mini-Lasercorn."

David laughs.

"And I'll be one step closer to ruling the world," He jokes.

We have cheers.

_June 26…_

(Y/n)'s POV

The first person I see outside the hotel Ian and I were staying at is Lasercorn. He and Anthony were staying too, in different rooms. I rush down to the lobby to see David and Anthony helping Ian, who is wobbling.

"I believe this is yours," David jokes, nodding at Ian.

They help Ian to his room, and I take him from there. When Ian and I get in the room, I flop him down carefully on the bed.

"We took a taxi," Ian says, "Didn't drive."

"I know," I say, "I saw it."

"Good," He mumbles.

I sit on the bed with him. He attempts, but fails, to sit up. I kissed him, ignoring the alcohol on his breath.

"Go to sleep, Ian," I say.

I help him to lie with his head on the pillow, the he covers himself up with the blankets.

"Hey (Y/n)," He asks.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Huh?"

"When you said you loved me," He says, "Did you mean it?"

I think for a second. Do I love him?

"Yes," I say, "I do love you, Ian."

"You hesitated," He notices.

"I know," I say, "I needed to think."

I cuddle with him on the bed.

"I…I love you too, (Y/n)," He says.

Ian's POV

When I wake up, it's about 10, and my head is spinning. (Y/n) saves the day when she brings me some headache pills and water.

"Hey Ian," She says softly.

I smile at her. When exactly did I fall in love with her? Was it after she said she loved me? Was it when we started dating? The beach? Or when we met? Love a first sight…that's ridiculous… isn't it?

"Okay Ian," She says, "Get dressed. We have to go."

I grumble and pull the blanket over my head. She removes the blanket and hands me my sunglasses.

"Get up before I drag you to the car by your hair," She teases.

July 4…

(Y/n)'s POV

Ian wakes me up around noon, telling me he has a surprise. I get in his car, and he hands me a blindfold.

"Put it on," He says.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise," He says playfully.

I put on the blindfold. Ian drives for a while and I listen to the radio.

"Can I take this off now," I ask.

"Just a few more minutes," He teases.

"You're not going to drop me into a river or something, are you," I joke.

"Dang it, how did you know," He replies.

"Okay," Ian finally says, "Remove the blindfold."

I take off the blindfold to see that we're in the parking lot of a fancy resteraunt.

"Surprise," Ian says.

"What did you do?" I accuse jokingly.

"Long story short…I took the day off," He says.

"To go out to lunch?" I ask skeptically.

"That's one thing," He says, "But today will be our day. After lunch we're going to hang out for a while, do whatever you want. Then tonight, we're going to see the fireworks at the beach."

"Wow."

He takes the keys out of the engine.

"Well, let's go," He says.

"Ian wait."

"What?"

"I'm not…"

"You look great," He assures me, "Now come on. We'll be late"

I go in the restaurant with him. Turns out he has a reservation, and we sit at a table next to the window. The waiter brings us a menu.

"Order whatever you want," He says, "I'm paying."

I look at the menu: pasta noodles, chicken, steak, a bunch of other stuff.

"Can I get wine," I ask.

"How old are you?"

"Seventy-eight," I joke.

I carry the leftovers out to the car as Ian gets into the driver's seat.

"Where to next," I ask.

He looks at me and smiles.

"Want me to put the blindfold back on?" I ask.

"Nah," He says, "Where do you wanna go?"

"The mall?" I say cautiously.

"Really?"

I nod.

Ian's POV

At the beach, (Y/n) holds my hand and walks with me near the ocean proudly: glad to be mine, and I'm glad to be hers.

"Did you bring the towel?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say.

I spread the towel on the sand and the both of us sit. The sky gradually gets darker and the ocean air gets a little chilly. I put my arm around her and she kisses my cheek, which makes me smile.

"When do the fireworks start," She asks.

"Usually nine or so," I say.

Everyone watches the mini explosions in the sky. Chills cover my body as she whispers in my ear: "I love you, Ian."

(Y/n)'s POV

Back at Ian's house, Ian sits on his bed, while blindfolded.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing," He asks.

"It's a surprise," I tease.

He smiles.

"You have to sit at the edge," I say.

He puts his feet on the ground. I grab for his belt and remove it.

"Are you doing what I THINK you're doing?" He asks.

"Maybe," I say, "Want me to stop?"

"No," He says lightly, "Go ahead."


	5. Moving

August 10…

Ian drives with me to the airport. I have to fly back to Illinois for college. We wait in the waiting place.

"Hey (Y/n)," Ian says, "Check out that airplane model over in the corner."

I look at the model airplane in the display case. When I look back, Ian is holding a Jewelry box. He smiles at me.

"Going away present," He says.

I take the box and open it.

"Ian, you fucking sweetheart," I exclaim.

He blushes. Inside is a necklace, which he proudly puts around my neck. I kiss him quickly on the lips while no one is looking, then I hug him.

"Flight number 27 now boarding," The announcement says.

"I guess that's me," I say, "Goodbye Ian."

We hug again, and I go onto the airplane. Ian texts me minutes after boarding.

Ian: _Call me when u get there. Good luck._

I smile and reply ok.

Ian's POV

She texts me back: _K babe. Miss u already_. I sigh and get in my car to drive home.**_ Ian, you idiot! Long distance relationships never work. I know this from experience. Why can't I learn?_**

August 20…

I start to Skype with (Y/n). Seeing her beautiful face brightens up my day. She mentions being in a Smosh or SG video.

"I'd love for you to be," I say, "It's just.."

"Are you embarrassed of me Ian?" She jokes.

"NO," I dart, "It's just…I don't want you getting any hate. But believe me, when the time comes, I want people to know about you."

She fixes her hair.

"I look terrible," She says.

"Terribly cute," I say.

She gives me a fake glare.

"How was your first day of college?" I ask.

"Terrific," She says.

October 1…

"I miss you, Ian," She says.

"I miss you too," I say.

"I have some good news," She says.

"What is that?" I ask.

"I made a deal with the college," She says, "I can transfer to a college in Sacremento!"

"That's great, baby," I exclaim.

"I can't live at the dorm, though," She says.

"You'll live with me," I interrupt, "If that's okay."

"Of course it is!"

October 17…

(Y/n)'s POV

I finally meet Ian at the airport. I cry as we hug.

"I missed you so much," I cry.

"I missed you too," He says.

He helps me load my stuff into his car and we drive to his house.

"You'll sleep in my room," He says.

"Of course," I say.

He carries a couple of my suitcases into the living room and sets them down. He then kisses me firmly on the lips. I hug him, then look up to see he's crying.

"What's wrong, Ian?" I ask.

"I've had a lot of time to think while you were gone," He starts.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No," He says, "I was thinking about my ex. The girl I dated a while ago."

"What about her?"

"We dated for a long time," He says, "She…dumped me…but you know that….We were going to get married, someday."

I held him closely on the couch.

December 25…

Christmas day is fun. I spend all day with Ian's family. I'm glad as he proudly introduces me to his family members.

**2016**

Ian's POV

(Y/n) is beautiful as ever as we kiss during the New Year's ball drop show. She puts her arm around me.

"I'm glad I get to start the new year with you," I say.

The two of us are at Anthony's New Year's party.

"Me too," She said.


	6. Seperate Ways

January 20…

I check the test. Posative. How can I tell Ian? What will he say? What will he do? I won't tell him. I'll make something up. I have to. He can't know the truth.

Ian's POV

(Y/n) talks to me, but I'm not really listening. I stopped listening after: "I found someone else."

"Ian, I'm sorry," She says.

"I get it," I say, trying not to cry.

She's gone. The house is empty now. I call Anthony.

"Hello," Anthony answers.

"She's gone, Anthony," I tell him.

"You mean…(Y/n)?"

"Yeah," I say, "She told me…she found someone else. She…she doesn't love me anymore."

"Fuck," He says, "I'm…sorry man. Do…you wanna hang out or something?"

"Maybe later. I need some time alone."

"Okay. Just remember, I'm here for you, man."

"Yeah," I say, "Thanks Anthony. Bye."

I hang up. I'm alone. I gave my heart to (Y/n), and she crushed it.

(Y/n)'s POV

Why didn't I tell him the truth? Why am I such a coward? There's no going back now. I start the journey back home.

January 24…

The doctor tells me I'm due around June. At least it's healthy. I think of Ian. How would he react? Would he be here with me? Or would he have left?

February 14…

Ian's POV

**_It would have been our first Valentine's day together,_** I ponder. It's me, she must hate me, I messed up somehow.

I want to call her, but decide against it. After all, being plastered is usually a bad time to call an ex. Ex…I still have trouble calling her that.

May 8…

Anthony's POV

I thought it would get better, but it was only getting worse. Ian isn't getting over her. (Y/n) really hurt him, and I could hate her for that.

"Ian…you have to get over her," I tell him.

He shakes his head.

"I can't," He says.

"She…doesn't love you, okay?"

He stares at me, hurt, and I feel bad.

"I know," He says.

(Y/n)'s POV

He's got Ian's beautiful blue eyes.

"What would you like to name him?" The nurse asks.

"Ian, Junior." I say.


	7. Ian Jr

December 6…

_Dear Ian,_

_Ian Junior is six months old now. I wish you could see him. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. It was wrong. I…_

I crumple up the letter and throw it in the garbage. I've tried calling Ian, sending him letters, but I just don't have the guts. I lied to him, I hurt him, I don't deserve him.

2017

July 5…

Ian's POV

I'm over her, at least I think I am. That is, until I hear the voicemail left on my phone. (Y/n)'s voice, I haven't heard from her in a year:

"Hello, Ian," She says in the voicemail, "I…I need you to know something…I…I lied to you…I've been too much of a coward to admit what I've done. Ian please….I'm sorry. Call me…bye."

I hear her voice crack in the voice mail. I don't want to talk to her, but then again, I do. I loved her so much.

July 6…

I stand on her doorstep, gathering the courage to knock on the door.


	8. Two Thousand Miles

Third Person POV

You hear a knock at your door, so you go and answer it. You gasp when you see the person waiting for you.

"Ian," You shout in surprise, "W…what are you doing here?"

"I'd go anywhere," He says, "Just to see you."

"I never forgot you," You say.

(Y/n)'s POV

I stare at Ian. Having not seen him in person for a while, he looks different, worn. He stands at my front door. The fact that he came all the way here, for me…

"I…I can't get over you," He says.

I shake my head. Seeing him was just too much, I burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry," I say.

He hugs me, which makes me feel worse.

"I lied…to you…" I say.

"Lied?"

"I never FOUND anyone else," I say, "I…I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That…I was pregnant."

He stares at me in stunned silence.

"I have a child?!"

I nod.

"I didn't know how you would react," I say, "I'm sorry, Ian. Really, I never meant to hurt you."

He hugs me again.

"I thought you hated me," He says.

I shake my head.

"Do you hate me for lying?" I ask.

"I love you," He says.

I kiss him.

Ian's POV

My heart swells, and the love I had for (Y/n) flows back.

"Ian," She says, "His name is Ian, junior. He was born June fifth, last year."

"A year old," I say.

"Come in," She says, "He…he should be in his room. I'll get him."

I follow her into the house, where she disappears for a moment, then returns, carrying a blonde-haired toddler, who she sits down on the couch.

"H…he's beautiful," I say.

She smiles.

"Ian," She says, and the toddler looks at her, "This is your daddy."

I sit by the toddler, Ian, who looks at me. I smile.

"He'll warm up to you," She says.

"I hope so," I say.

"Well…IF you want to stay, that is," She corrects.

(Y/n)'s POV

I hold Ian Jr. on my lap as Ian stands up and gets on one knee.

"I…I don't have a ring right now," Ian says, "But…I really love you. Will…will you marry me?"

"Yes," I say.

I set Ian Jr. down and kiss Ian on the lips.

Ian holds me as I cry again.

"I broke your heart," I say, "And…you want to marry me."

"I won't lie…I was angry at you," He says, "But…when I heard your voice again. And little Ian."

"You…you'll make a great father," I tell him.

"I felt something…from the moment I met you," He says.

"M…me too."

"I'll get a ring," He says, "We'll get married, and the three of us will go down to Sacremento and start a family."

"I love you so much."


End file.
